


Accomplishments

by TheUnluckyWriterTheSadArtist



Series: Mikhailis Origins [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, F/M, Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Massacre, Original Character Death(s), Original Fiction, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnluckyWriterTheSadArtist/pseuds/TheUnluckyWriterTheSadArtist
Summary: Mikhailis is the eldest son and the heir to the throne of the kingdom of Gawaiin. Though, he would sooner kill off his own family than be chained to the thrown for the rest of his life. Thanks to a woman he met, that might be possible.





	Accomplishments

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work i did in my literature class. It was supposed to be a "Part 2" to a work i sent beforehand so i know it would seem a bit confusing reading it as is but i'll try to remake the first part someday. Please comment what you think! and thanks for reading<3

"Where it started. Where we met. "

After a satisfied cease fire, the winged monsters that was thought to come from the doors of Tartarus fled outwards to wherever they did come from. Mikhailis Gawaiin XIII stood still in front of the blasted hole of the castle. What was once a proud kingdom fell to hellfire and Mikhailis stared unseeingly to the destruction of what was supposed to be his kingdom. He had never seen this archaic castle as home. It was a cold castle filled with blinking lights, high expectations and a gripping restraint. 

He was never a social child. Never one to desire others' company nor was he one for obligations and tradition. He was not timid nor shy but he always hid behind a book one way or another. He was a scholar filled with many academic accomplishments and awards but it was never enough. There was something missing in his life. Something that money can not buy. Something his parents could not give him. Something his mother failed to have.

Freedom.

Mikhailis would never admit it but he always did stare at long intervals on top of the highest tower of the castle and gaze into the wildlife outside his prison. He would discover little things along his observations. The fact that to the right where the luscious woods of tall jungle wood would have the brightest fruits and birds or the long river that came from the forest that headed north would always have an alluring color at dawn. He would never admit that the longer he discovered all these little things about the outside world that the throbbing feeling in his chest would worsen. He would have never admit that he often dreamed of escaping the chains of royalty and being a simple hunter and provide for his people in another way than lording over them. He would have never admitted at longing for a simple life with his family back when his family meant something to him.

Everything changed when his mother died. She was also an idealist, like him. She would often teach him the ways of hunting because she was a simple huntress before she married his father. She was brought up in a life of the wild. Hunting for food and income, and travelling to one place or another. Even then, she still agreed to a life of confinement in a castle. She wasn't bitter when she talked about how she met his Father. It was told in a sweet voice and a loving tone that made him resent his father a bit more ("We met under this beautiful willow tree. It was blooming season and the view was breathtaking as was your Father.") 

Queen Dorothea Achette R. Gawaiin was persecuted as was ordered by his Majesty King Charles Zabir V. Gawaiin V, her husband for treason and negligence of the royal duties.

It was a horrible time when she died. Everyone was obligated to do a 3-month mourning period despite her betrayal as it is the right of all members of the royal family. She was not to be buried in the royal graveyard, instead she was cremated and was yet again confined in gold. Mikhailis remembered that day. The day he let go of his Mother's ashes over the hill that was home to their infamous willow tree. He could clearly it as what his mother described for him and his brother. Although, It wasn't blooming season nor was it even a sunny afternoon. It was cold and windy and yet, it was the happiest day of his life. 

The day he met Jolanthe. 

He was brought out of his thoughts as a pair of arms wormed their way around his waist. "It is all set, My Darling. We are set to leave by sunset." He turned to see Jolanthe, his partner in crime and smiled a brighter smile. 

"Can't we admire our accomplishments for a little while longer?" Mikhailis questioned quietly, making Jolanthe quirk up a smile. He soon added, "It is quite the achievement."

"That it is." She agreed, looking out in the vast wilderness. It was waiting to be explored. Jolanthe Ester H. Cunningham is a like minded individual. She was smart, witty and of nobility but she shared his fondness of the fabled outside world despite growing up being served by silver platters. She had ideals much like his own. She was an amazing woman, he mused as he glanced at her briefly. Her shining, rich caramel hair framing her sharp aristocratic features. The emeralds she bore in her eyes sparkled under the roaring fires of the wavering kingdom walls. She was his and oh, the thought relieved him so as a woman like her is strong and would not cater to his every whim as would any noble woman would upon meeting him. How fate must have deemed them perfect for each other.

Right then and there, an idea lit up in his head. He gently pried her arms off and intertwined their fingers together. "We have place one last place to visit." He declared, making her look at him in curiosity.

"And where shall it be, my King?" She questioned, but he didn't wait to answer. He just tugged her along with light in his eyes. They passed no one else, unsurprisingly as they evacuated everyone outside except for the royal family and their personal maids and guards. Everyone was still coming into their bearings. They passed the doors heading south of the castles towards the small forest into a clearing. 

"Here." He simply said.

"Here?" She questioned with a quirked eyebrow. "Why here?"

"Because this is- " He started, gesturing towards the willow tree. "Where it started-Where we met." Jolanthe widen her eyes at the realization. 

"Under the willow tree." She confirmed with a smile which he returned. "It all started here. " She breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos/Comment/Bookmark/Follow. Thanks for reading<3


End file.
